The Tale of the House of Anubis
by Brittani Is Batman
Summary: R.L. Stein is telling a story, about the Midnight Society, in which Betty Anne tells the Tale of the House of Anubis, in which Alfie Lewis, the Anubis House resident jokester, wins a chance to search the school with TAPs and Mystery Inc.! HoA/Goosebumps/Are You Afraid of the Dark/Ghost Hunters/Scooby Doo!/Pawn Stars Crossover!


**_Author's Note:_**_I know this story is horrible I wrote it a couple years ago, but it's funny. :-) It's all intended as a joke._

__"Readers beware, you're in for a scare."

The Midnight Society(Gary, Betty Anne, Kiki, Frank, Tucker, Sam, Kristen, David)was gathered around their campfire in the woods.  
"Submitted for the approval of the midnight society I call this story," Betty Anne started, throwing midnight dust into the fire, " The Tale of the House of Anubis..."

The students of Anubis House and Mr. Sweets stood outside of the House. Alfie had won a contest to participate in a Ghost-Hunting showdown at the school with some ghost hunters.  
"Who are they again, Alfie?" Patricia asked him.  
"They're two, we get to choose which team! One's TAPS and the other's Mystery Inc.." Alfie replied.  
"TAPS, like, iGhost Hunters/i TAPS?" Fabian asked.  
"Yeah! They're awesome! I'm not sure who the others are," Alfie continued. "But I'm sure they're awesome. I'm personally going with TAPS, though."  
"Ooh, is that them?" Amber asked.  
"Considering the vans say TAPS and Mystery Inc. I'd say so, Amber." Patricia said.  
The Vans stopped and the students watched as everyone got out. Alfie immediately recognized Jason, Grant, Amy, Adam, Steve and Tango from TAPS. The other van emptied to show a guy wearing an ascot, a girl in a purple dress, a tall guy in a green shirt, a girl with glasses, and a brown dog.  
"Hi, we're Mystery Inc.!" The girl with glasses said.  
"You're TAPS!" Alfie said excitedly, pushing Mystery Inc. out of the way.  
"I'm Jason, this is Grant, you must me Alfie?" Jason asked.  
"Yeah...You're TAPS." Alfie said.  
Jason and Grant walked past Alfie to talk to Mr. Sweets.  
"That Adam guy's cute." Amber said.  
"Amber, he's like ten years older than us." Nina said.  
"So? He's still cute."  
"Hey!" Alfie objected.  
"Not as cute as you are I mean, Boo!" Amber told him.  
Alfie smiled and sat down on the ground next to Patricia.  
"Nice ascot." Jerome said sarcastically to the guy from Mystery Inc.  
"Thanks, nice hair. I'm Fred, this is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby.  
"Rooby-dooby-doo!" Scooby said.  
"Alfie, over here! Talking dog!" Jerome yelled. "You know how much money you could make off him?"  
"Jinkies, this place looks old, too bad we aren't doing the investigation here." Velma said, looking at Anubis House.  
"It's actually from the late 1800s, but it wasn't named Anubis until 1922." Mara replied.  
"Really? What did it use to be called?"  
"Nobody really knows, I guess it didn't have a name."

That night, Mystery Inc. and TAPS stood outside the school with the students.  
"Who're you all going with?" Grant asked them.  
Jerome, Mara, Mick and Amber went with Mystery Inc. while Alfie, Nina, Fabian and Patricia went with TAPS.

TEAM: TAPS  
INVESTIGATORS: Jason, Grant, Nina, Fabian, and Steve  
LOCATION: Drama Classroom  
TIME: 12:53 PM  
"So, Mr. Sweets says that there's a lot of activity in this room?" Grant asked.  
"Yeah, footsteps, missing items."  
"Did anyone else just hear that?" Nina asked, looking around.  
"Here what?" Fabian said.  
"I don't-"  
She was interrupted by a big banging noise.  
"Was that it?" Steve asked.  
"No."  
Fabian walked up onto the stage with Jason to look around.  
"What's this?" Fabian asked stepping onto a button in the floor, a trap door opened and the room filled with smoke.  
"OW!" Fabian yelled.  
"Fabian?" Nina asked.  
"Are you guys okay? Grant asked.  
"My flashlight's gone." Fabian said.  
"So's the Eye-of-I mean...the you-know-what."  
"This isn't an ordinary ghost." Jason said, helping Fabian up from the floor.

TEAM: Mystery Inc.  
INVESTIGATORS: Jerome, Fred, Scooby, and Mick  
LOCATION: Biology Class Room  
TIME: 1:00 AM  
"Come on Scooby, just say one thing to the camera." Jerome whispered, scratching Scooby's ears. "Please?"  
Scooby shook his head.  
"What's wrong with your dog?" Jerome snapped at Fred.  
"He's camera shy." Fred replied.  
"Guys, we'll never catch a ghost this way!" Mick growled, stomping out of the room.

TEAM: Mystery Inc.  
INVESTIGATORS: Daphne, Velma, Mara and Amber  
LOCATION: Biology Class Room  
TIME: 1:30 AM  
"Okay, in this room there's been missing items, loud noises, and lots of stuff breaking without reason." Velma read.  
"I don't like iloud noises/i." Amber said loudly.  
"Sh!" Everyone else said.  
"Sorry." Amber whispered.  
A loud shattering noise came from the corner.  
"Ah!" Daphne screamed.  
Mara shined her light in the corner and they just caught somebody running into a secret passage in the wall, but when she got there it wouldn't open.

TEAM: TAPS  
INVESTIGATORS: Tango, Alfie, Patricia, Amy and Adam  
LOCATION: Drama Classroom  
TIME: 1:31 AM  
"So, not much goes on in here, there's some problems with the lights, that's about it." Amy said.  
"Well, that could just be something wrong with the wiring or something?" Adam said.  
"OR ALIENS!" Alfie yelled.  
"Alfie, it's not aliens." Patricia said.  
"Also, Jay and Grant were here early with Steve, Nina and Fabian, and they said there's a trap door in the floor on the stage to watch out for." Amy said.  
"Hey, Alfie." Tango whispered, as he and Alfie studied the trapdoor in the stage.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'll give you 10 pounds if you crawl into that trapdoor."  
"Deal!" Alfie said.  
Alfie opened the trapdoor and climbed in.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.  
Somebody jumped up and knocked Tango down, running out of the room.  
"Jason, Grant, get everyone. There's somebody in the building." Amy said into her walkie-talkie.

The next few minutes were a blur: Everyone was running into each other and trying to catch whoever was in the building.  
"I've got him!" Daphne screamed.  
Everyone gathered round to watch Velma take off his mask, but first she started listing clues:  
"Since he was clumsy, that's why he broke stuff, and he took Nina's necklace an other stuff around school...It must be..."  
"CHUMLEE FROM PAWN STARS!" Everyone said together.  
"Hi, guys." Chumlee said smiling.

"That was a good story, Betty Anne." Gary said.  
"Yeah! I was scared the whole time!" Tucker agreed.  
"It was awesome." David told her.  
"Thanks guys, but remember, things aren't always as they seem." Betty Anne said.  
They heard a loud noise and everyone except Betty Anne ran away.  
"Chum Lee!" Betty Anne said.  
"Hi, Betty." Chumlee said.

"Wasn't that a nice story kids?" R.L. Stine said, looking at the camera. "I hope you weren't too scared, what about you Chumlee?"  
"I was scared the whole time!" Chumlee replied.  
"See you next time kids."


End file.
